User blog:Viceroy Robert McRoberts/Political Survey
Demographic Information (optional) What would you categorize yourself as? Republican Democrat Independent Other What Sex are you? Male Female What region of the country do you live in (as defined by the Census)? West South Midwest Northeast What Religion are you? Atheist Agnostic Roman Catholic Orthodox Catholic Protestant Jewish Muslim Other -------------------------------------------------------- What should marijuana's legal status be? Legal Illegal What should Abortion's legal status be? Illegal in all cases Legal only in Certain cases Legal in all cases What should Gay Marriage's legal status be? Legal Civil-Unions only Illegal What should happen to Illegal Immigrants? Granted Citizenship Granted Legality, no Citizenship Deported back to their country of origin What should happen to Tax rates on the 1%? Lowered Remain the Same Raised What kind of foreign policy should the USA pursue? Interventionist Isolationist What should be done to combat the National debt? Raise Taxes Cut Government Spending Mixture of Tax Increases and Cuts to Government Spending What should be done to Foreign aid? We should give more Foreign aid We should give the same amount We should give less We should give none Is the PATRIOT Act Constitutional? Yes, It is Constitutional No, It is Unconstitutional As a last resort, should we resort to war to stop Iran from obtaining Nuclear Weapons? Yes No Should we intervene in Syria if they use Weapons of Mass Destruction on their civilians? Yes No What should be done to Government entitlements? Increase the amount of entitlements Keep the amount of entitlements the same Reduce the amount of entitlements Get rid of all entitlements What should be done to address Climate change? The Government should take active steps to reduce Green-house emissions Nothing should be done to address Climate change Climate Change is a Myth Should you have to pay Federal income taxes to vote? Yes No What should happen to the Minimum wage? It should be raised It should be kept the same It should be lowered or abolished Should the Death Penalty be used? The Death penalty should be abolished The Death penalty should be reserved only for serial murders The Death penalty should be used for all First-Degree Murder Should the United States maintain a Nuclear Arsenal? Yes, and while we are at it, lets expand it Yes Yes, but reduce the current arsenal No, we should not have a nuclear arsenal What should the US's role in the UN be? We should expand our role, and help strengthen the UN We should keep our current status We should weaken ties with the UN We should leave the UN What is the best solution for Israel/Palestine? Two-State Solution with 1967 borders Two-State Solution with Israel annexing its "security zone" from the West Bank Secular One-State Solution Jewish One-State Solution Should the Pledge of Allegiance have the word "God" removed from it? Yes No Would you rather live in a Fascist or Communist country? Fascist Communist Does America have a responsibility to stop foriegn nations from committing crimes against Humanity? Yes No Should America be more like Europe politically? Yes No Should Washington D.C be allowed to vote in Presidential elections? Yes, they should continue to be allowed to Yes, but their votes should count as part of Maryland No Should U.S Territories be allowed to vote in Presidential elections? Yes, with the same amount of electoral votes as if they were states Yes, but only if they are capped to 3 Electoral votes like DC No Should felons be allowed to vote in Presidential elections? Yes Only if they do not have a life sentence No Category:Blog posts